


crashing

by wonus



Series: the trials and tribulations of a broken heart [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Porn, Blow Jobs, Exes with Benefits, How is that not a tag, M/M, Other: See Story Notes, Past Relationship(s), Porn With Plot, Post-Break Up, Sad Jeon Wonwoo, Sad Wen Jun Hui | Jun, i want to tag dirty talk but idk if it is bc they're just being possessive tbh, me being sorry part three, they're bad for each other, wonwoo loves jun so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29483274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonus/pseuds/wonus
Summary: Junhui keeps pulling him in. Wonwoo lets him.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo & Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Series: the trials and tribulations of a broken heart [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887316
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30





	crashing

**Author's Note:**

> ahem...is this thing on?
> 
> after a million years, i am back with this toxic pairing. been gone for a while due to college and personal stuff but part of me needed to finish this short series. i referenced another work in the making that i've been dying to focus on but i made a promise to myself that once i start something, i finish it.
> 
> same warnings as the previous works apply. they're just awful for each other LMFAO
> 
> so yeah i hope you all enjoy this and it's not cringey. if one person likes it, i am totally okay with that, shoutout to u

It went on for several weeks after that, Junhui being the instigator of it all.

  
Wonwoo didn’t know why he kept agreeing to it but it was a reason. A reason to be close to him, to see him, to hear him, to touch him. Even if it hurt more than anything.

  
-  


Wonwoo was having a late dinner with Chan and Soonyoung in their shared dorm when the sound of a phone notification bounced off the walls of the room.  


“Don’t answer that,” Soonyoung spoke up. “We’re having family dinner time. No phones at the table.”

  
Wonwoo frowned with his phone in his hand, ready to bring it up to his face to unlock it, “Since when was that ever a rule?”

  
“It’s an _unspoken_ rule,” Chan added.

  
Soonyoung nodded in agreement as he stole some rice out of Wonwoo’s bowl, “I mean unless it’s your mom or something…”

  
“It’s just one message,” Wonwoo mumbled as he unlocked his phone to check the notification.

  
**jun**

_**9:36 pm** _

this is gonna sound really fucking weird but we still have  
each other’s locations and um ur on campus rn???  


Looking up to see Soonyoung and Chan deep in an animated conversation, Wonwoo quickly began typing.

  
**wonwoo**

_**9:38 pm** _

yeah, i’m having dinner with chan and soonyoung

  
**jun**

_**9:39 pm** _

oh  
well are u doing anything after  
it’s just  
my roommate is sleeping over a friend’s place tonight  


His thumbs froze above his phone screen, never knowing what to say to Junhui. This is all confusing and wrong. And to make things simple, it just sucks.

“Okay, seriously, who are you texting?” Soonyoung questioned.

Wonwoo immediately looked up, locking his phone, “No one.”

He could tell his two friends did not believe him. In fact, Wonwoo knew it wasn’t believable. Wonwoo just couldn’t let his friends find out this way… or ever. He would never hear the end of it and they would be saying all the right words but the thing is… Wonwoo himself isn’t sure if he wants to hear it yet because that means ending whatever the fuck he has going on with Junhui immediately.

With that in mind, Wonwoo sends one quick message:

**wonwoo**

_**9:42 pm** _

be there in 15

Shoving one last spoonful of rice into his mouth, Wonwoo began to gather his belongings.

“Where are you going now?” Chan asked, his voice sounding amused.

“Uh,” Wonwoo’s mind went blank for a short second. “A classmate just reminded me of an assignment that was due at midnight. I completely forgot about it so I have to go… like… now.”

Soonyoung tilted his head in confusion, “Alright…”

Wonwoo said his goodbyes and hurried out the dorm, closing the door a little too hard. As he began to walk in the direction of Junhui’s dorm building, his hands began to shake and his heartbeat felt too loud. Just the common side effects before meeting the man he still loves even though he knows the man he still loves doesn’t feel the same way anymore. Haha. 

Wonwoo’s stupid. Stupidly in love.

  
-

  
Junhui reads the last message over and over again until he decides to get up from his bed to freshen up. Looking in the mirror, he fixes and plays with his hair until it’s to his liking. He stares over his figure, dressed in a big T-shirt with cotton PJ shorts that show off his thighs. He does this for too long. He feels as if he’s about to throw up an organ or something.  


_That’s called guilt, dumbass,_ Junhui thinks. He doesn’t want to think too hard about it. Thinking is not good during these times because then he has to figure out what exactly he is doing and he’s just not ready to let Wonwoo go.  


Guilty and selfish.  


And if Junhui is all of the above, then Wonwoo is dumb for going along with this. He always went along with all of Junhui’s antics. 

_“I’m your partner in crime,”_ Wonwoo once said when Junhui asked why he agreed to go along with greasing the floors of Jihoon and Soonyoung’s shared apartment. 

It was payback for the time the two broke into Junhui’s dorm on his 22nd birthday and smushed a cake on the sleeping man in celebration. Once they realized the lump next to him on the small bed was Wonwoo, they didn’t hesitate to spread the birthday love as well. So, to initiate Junhui’s plan, Wonwoo had lied to Soonyoung about losing a textbook at their place. Soonyoung had answered that they both weren’t home and to let himself in with the spare key under the welcome mat.

 _“You get us into trouble and I get us out,”_ he joked as he reached into the plastic bag to unwrap another stick of warm butter.

Junhui took one last look at himself in the mirror and noticed a small smile had formed on his face after remembering that day. A gentle knock on his door snapped him out of whatever lingering thoughts he had in his head.

For some reason, a small wave of excitement hits and he rushes to the door, quickly opening it to reveal Wonwoo on the other side.

“Hi,” Junhui breathes out.

“Hi.” Wonwoo mirrors.

  
-  


Five minutes in, Junhui was perched on Wonwoo’s lap, thighs straddling his ex-boyfriend’s hips as he bit Wonwoo’s bottom lip, tugging at Wonwoo’s strands of hair. 

Wonwoo’s hands had trailed down to Junhui’s waist, squeezing it every few seconds or so as Junhui whined into his mouth. At this point, he had slipped his tongue inside Wonwoo’s mouth.

Wonwoo felt as Junhui pulled away to start trailing wet kisses down his jaw and neck.

“Grab my ass, baby,” Junhui whispered hotly against his neck, biting and sucking over a particular spot that he knew made Wonwoo weak.

Wonwoo dropped his hands that had tightened on Junhui’s pretty, tiny waist and finally landed on his round ass. Wonwoo let out a low moan as Junhui began to grind himself down on Wonwoo’s lap.

Junhui brought his mouth back up to Wonwoo’s, leaving a small peck on it. Wonwoo felt a piece of his heart fall at the simple action. Junhui allowed his lips to hover against Wonwoo’s as he began to mumble out whatever crossed his mind. 

“Missed you so much. Need you so bad, Wonwoo. Need your cock.”

The thought of his ex-boyfriend wanting him, needing him, missing him. For a moment, it lets him believe that Junhui finally loves him again and shares the same feelings as him. For a moment.

“Fuck, Junhui,” Wonwoo moaned at his neediness.

Suddenly, Junhui’s hips stuttered and paused for a second. His pace changed from desperate and fast to slow and as if he was thinking about something. Junhui ended up pushing at Wonwoo’s chest, signalling him to lay his back against the mattress.

“C-call me angel,” Junhui pouted, pressing another wet kiss on the crook of his neck. “Just… just anything but my name tonight.”

 _Yours. Call me yours,_ Wonwoo recalls from the night he took care of an intoxicated Junhui.

“Okay,” Wonwoo swallows. “Angel. My angel.”

Junhui mewls at the pet name as he presses another hot kiss on Wonwoo’s lips, leaving trailing kisses across his cheek until he reaches his ear. Junhui gently bites down on his earlobe as he lowers a shaky hand on Wonwoo’s crotch, palming at his hardening dick covered by grey sweatpants.

“Gonna let your angel suck you off?” He whispered into his ear.

“Fuck, baby, of course,” Wonwoo groaned in response.

In response, Junhui begins to press wet kisses down his neck until he meets his collarbone, covered by the shirt he was wearing. Junhui sat up, tugging at the hem of Wonwoo’s shirt, whining a small and barely audible “want it off.” It took a few seconds but Wonwoo heard it and sat up quickly to cross his arms over, successfully tugging the shirt off in one go, carelessly throwing it on the ground.

Junhui pauses for a split second, hands splayed over Wonwoo’s naked chest now. His ex-boyfriend was beautiful. _Is_ beautiful. There were times when he would spill his insecurities to Junhui, feeling uncomfortable about the fact that he never seemed to gain weight where most men did but Junhui was always quick to reassure him. Everyone’s body was different and to him, Wonwoo’s was perfect. Snapping out of whatever trance he put himself in, Junhui leaned back down to continue his kisses.

When his lips traced over a raised nipple, Junhui felt Wonwoo’s body shiver under him. Junhui gave a small smile at this. One thing they shared in common was being sensitive, although Wonwoo seemed to hide it more, preferring to please the other more and see him squirm and whine beneath him. Once in a while, Junhui would switch it up, wanting to see the way the man that loved him saw him.

At his reaction, Junhui pressed a short kiss on his nipple before proceeding to wrap his lips around the nipple, rolling his tongue over it. Wonwoo slightly pushed his chest out, giving out a moan higher in tone at the man’s actions. Music to Junhui’s ears.

“J-Junnie,” Wonwoo stuttered. “Please.”

Releasing his nipple, Junhui raised his head to direct his attention to Wonwoo. 

“What?” he said in a teasing voice. “Am I doing something wrong?”

At this, Junhui’s hands began to trace softly over his chest, lowering them down to Wonwoo’s abs, admiring the goosebumps that started to appear over his skin. _No,_ Wonwoo thought, _nothing you do could ever be wrong._ Wonwoo just didn’t want to prolong this more than it had to be. Call it improvement on his behalf.

“Just do what you said you were gonna do.” Wonwoo quickly spat out, staring at the ceiling to avoid Junhui’s eyes. He knew it sounded harsh but Junhui wouldn’t care. Junhui invited Wonwoo over for one reason and it wasn’t to reconcile. So, it’s okay, Wonwoo reassures himself despite the guilty sensation in his stomach, it’s okay.

Junhui’s lingering hands stopped at the sound of Wonwoo’s voice. He noticed Wonwoo was avoiding him. He looked slightly uncomfortable. Of course, there’s no reason to focus so long on his body like this.

“Okay,” Junhui softly replied. “Sorry.”

Wonwoo gulped at his quick apology. He doesn’t have to be sorry. Ever.

Junhui let out a shaky breath he didn’t know he was holding in as he moved further down Wonwoo’s legs, finally taking the waistband of his sweats in his hands and pulling them down. Junhui raised himself off Wonwoo’s thighs to continue. Wonwoo absentmindedly brought his hands down to help, accidentally brushing them against Junhui’s. Everything started to move slowly for Wonwoo after that. He couldn’t take it anymore.

Getting frustrated, Wonwoo shoved Junhui off to the side to kick off his sweatpants and did the same with his boxer briefs, still focusing on the white ceiling. He noticed that Junhui wasn’t moving and hesitantly looked towards the boy. Junhui seemed to glare back at him.

“Why are you so mean tonight?” Junhui quickly asks once their eyes meet. “You could’ve just told me to move.” Junhui mumbles the last part, voice starting to sound shaky. Despite feeling a bit hurt at his ex-boyfriend’s actions, he positions himself on his knees in between Wonwoo’s thighs.

All Wonwoo wanted to do was stop and pull Junhui into his embrace to apologize profusely, leaving kisses all over his head and face but before he could say something in return, Junhui had lowered his body down. He took his hardened cock into his hands, thumb pressing on the leaking head to spread the pre-cum around. Junhui began to move his hand slowly over Wonwoo, working up a rhythm before dipping down and enveloping the wet tip of his cock with his mouth, tongue circling around it.

Wonwoo hissed at the sensation, hands immediately twitching at the thought of placing them in Junhui’s hair. That would be too intimate, wouldn’t it? As Junhui began to sink further down, the thought of holding back quickly buried itself in the back of Wonwoo’s mind.

“Fuck,” Wonwoo moaned as he finally allowed himself to grip onto Junhui’s locks. Junhui whimpered in return, eyes fluttering shut at the feeling. “So good, angel.”

Lifting his head up slightly, Junhui spat on the head to allow for an easier slide and soon after, continued his movement. Fast and messy. Just how he liked it on the drunken nights they spent together after a night of partying. Laughs between rushed kisses and quick hands. In all seriousness, Junhui should not be getting sentimental right now with a dick in his mouth.

The only thing Wonwoo focused on was the wet sounds coming from below. He slowly raised himself up a bit, putting his weight on his right elbow as he tightened his grip on his ex-boyfriend’s hair. Junhui’s eyes were closed, making him lose himself in the feeling of a cock in his mouth. The small moans coming from him echoed off the walls as he slowly pulled up, turning his head to press wet kisses on the length of his dick.

Wonwoo looked down at the boy, hoping to meet his eyes. A force of habit. Really. Junhui’s eyes remained closed for a few seconds until he felt Wonwoo’s eyes burning a hole on the top of his head. His hand squeezed Wonwoo’s cock before his eyes fluttered open to meet his. Wonwoo let out a small groan, hand slowly loosening on Junhui’s hair to caress it.

“You’re so beautiful,” Wonwoo whispered.

Junhui would be lying if he said his heart didn’t skip a beat at his actions and words. Once he removed his lips from Wonwoo’s length, a trail of spit followed him, only breaking when Junhui straightened himself up on his knees. Junhui let his shaky hands fall onto the top of his thighs. He looked over Wonwoo’s body before clearing his throat.

“D-do you want me to open myself up,” Junhui mentally cringed at the hoarseness of his own voice. “Or do you wanna do it?”

At the question, Wonwoo sat himself up, closing in on Junhui, “Do _you_ want me to?”

And _fuck_ did Junhui want him to. He was just so scared of lines being crossed. It was bad enough he was already asking Wonwoo to finger him open. Mind you Junhui made sure to stay prepared on these nights, always anticipating just a quick fuck but tonight felt… _different_. Weird. He felt unsure, just wanting Wonwoo to guide him, to tell him what to do. He didn’t want to think right now because thinking about whatever the fuck is going on with him and Wonwoo frightens him.

But.

But the way Wonwoo rests a warm hand on his upper arm makes him feel okay. The way Wonwoo’s thumb rubs his skin up and down in a reassuring manner makes him feel okay. The way Wonwoo never breaks eye contact with him makes him feel okay. And the way Wonwoo tells him, _“We don’t have to continue if you don’t want to, angel,”_ makes him feel fucking okay.

Junhui lets out a quiet whine at this. Every single insecurity immediately flew out the window.

“Want you to,” Junhui quickly replied. “Use your fingers.”

Wonwoo examined his face to see if there was any sign of hesitation but there was none. _I always trust you,_ Junhui had said on their first night together. _You could never hurt me_.

“Okay, baby, if you say so,” Wonwoo said as he watched the man before him lie down on his back, spreading his legs to allow for space.

Wonwoo had moved towards Junhui’s bedside table to open the drawer, wanting to find the bottle of lube he knew he always kept there. However, Junhui had grabbed his wrist, stopping

Wonwoo from moving any further. Wonwoo eyed him and Junhui seemed to shrink into the pillow under his head.

“It’s, um, not there,” Junhui meekly explained. Wonwoo was a bit confused until he felt Junhui let go of his wrist to move his hand under his pillow. A second later Junhui had pulled out the half empty bottle of lube. Wonwoo wanted to question it but he knows it’s none of his business. Whatever Junhui does, _whoever_ he does, it shouldn’t matter to him anymore. Feeling the tension in the air, Junhui cleared his throat again and gestured towards the bottle. Wonwoo took it silently as Junhui turned his head on the pillow, attempting to hide his red face, feeling his cheeks heat up. Not having a boyfriend with you most of the time changes things so Junhui has to resort to satisfying his own sexual needs by himself.

Little did he know was that Wonwoo had been thinking the opposite. He wouldn’t be surprised -- Junhui was gorgeous and before they had gotten together, there were a bunch of people lining up just to take him to dinner. The man had always declined, choosing to spend those nights with Wonwoo, watching dumb movies and eating greasy take-out food.

Wonwoo plays with the bottle in his hand before going any further.

“You know,” Junhui turns his head at the sound of Wonwoo’s voice. “If you’ve slept with anyone since the last time I was with you, now would be a good time to say something.”

Junhui scoffs at this, _“Seriously?!”_

Wonwoo gestures to the bottle of lube, “I’m not judging you! But, like, if you _have_ , I’m gonna need a condom this time.”

Only Wonwoo would be discussing this when Junhui is naked and hard right in front of him and even though this was not the time, Junhui had found it endearing. It felt normal. It felt like them.

“Oh my god,” Junhui groaned, hands coming up to rub at his face, feeling another wave of embarrassment hit him. “I haven’t fucked anyone except you!”

“Well, how was I supposed to know that when you don’t tell me anything?” Wonwoo asked, hoping it sounded like a joke.

“Why should I? We’re not together anymore.” Junhui mumbles.

“I think I should know since I’m the one fucking you,” Wonwoo replies curtly.

Junhui’s stomach does a little swoop, “W-well, it doesn’t look like it. You’re here interrogating me instead.”

“Yeah?” Wonwoo smirked as he opened the bottle to squirt some onto his fingers, warming it up.

“Yes, that’s exactly what you’re doing and I’m one second away from going soft -- ah!” Junhui was interrupted mid-sentence at the feeling of two fingers at his rim. His legs immediately spread further apart, bent at the knees with ankles near Wonwoo’s thighs.

Wonwoo moves down to begin pressing kisses to Junhui’s thighs, attempting to distract him from the push of the first finger. Junhui’s thigh shakes a little at the sensation of both his finger and trailing lips. As Wonwoo’s finger goes in deeper, Junhui finds himself clutching onto the pillow below his head, letting a small whine at the intrusion. Before Wonwoo continues his movements, he finds another pillow thrown to the side.

“Lift up your hips for me,” Wonwoo tells him.

“Why didn’t you do this before?” Junhui complained but followed his instruction.

“Got carried away, sorry,” Wonwoo places the pillow under his hips, allowing for a more comfortable position for the man under him.

Once Junhui signaled that he was good to go, Wonwoo continued from where he left off, moving a second finger towards the rim. His other hand began to soothe a trembling thigh.

“You can add another one,” Junhui rushed out, tightening the grip on the pillow beneath his head when he felt Wonwoo pushing in his middle finger. Once both fingers were in, Wonwoo had begun to move them in and out at a slow pace. Junhui thought he was about to lose his mind.

With his breathing beginning to pick up, Junhui huffed out, “Go faster,” and without another word, Wonwoo followed his request. The pace of his fingers quickened and Junhui’s hips began to move, fucking back onto Wonwoo’s fingers. Wonwoo took this as a sign, adding a third finger in, prodding against Junhui’s walls. At the new addition, Junhui had begun to slow down, giving up and allowing Wonwoo to take control. Junhui laid there with his mouth slightly ajar, letting out small and faint whines each time he felt his fingers hit his prostate.

“Right there,” Junhui smacked his lips before licking them, eyes closed tight. “Don’t stop, please,”

Wonwoo looked over his face and Junhui looked like the most beautiful being to ever grace this planet. His lips shined from his own saliva, a faint shade of red present most likely from being bitten on. A slight crease in between his eyebrows were apparent, signs of him slowly losing his mind and slipping into another headspace. He’s beautiful. Wonwoo just had to let him know.

“So pretty, angel,” Wonwoo whispered as he leaned down to press a short, wet kiss onto the tip of Junhui’s cock. “Gonna let me fuck you now?”

Junhui opened his eyes at his question, eyes glazed over and possibly a few minutes away from tearing up at the feeling of Wonwoo’s fingers inside him, massaging his walls.

Junhui could only nod, chest moving up and down as he took shaky, deep breaths. Wonwoo had pulled his fingers out now, wiping them on Junhui’s bedsheets. Junhui was too dazed to give him shit about it, plus he knew the sheets wouldn’t be clean by the end of this.

“Need you to say it, baby,” Wonwoo stated as he moved up, leaning down to press kisses onto Junhui’s neck. Junhui only whimpered, bringing his arms up to wrap around his ex-boyfriend’s broad shoulders.

“Yeah, yeah,” Junhui answered weakly. “Fuck me. Need you so bad.”

With those words, Wonwoo reached over Junhui’s bedside table to open the top drawer, knowing it’s where he keeps a box of condoms stuffed and hidden away in the corner.

“Wait, what?” Junhui was confused, hand tugging at Wonwoo’s arm. “You’re using a condom?”

Wonwoo seemed startled at the question, “Uh… yeah?”

“Why? You never do,” Junhui quickly said.

“Well,” Wonwoo cleared his throat. “Now I am.”

Junhui finally realizes what he means by this and it hurts.

“You don’t trust me when I say I haven’t slept with anyone, do you?”

Wonwoo can’t seem to turn away from Junhui’s eyes even though they seem like they’re about to burn holes through his head. They stay like that for a few more seconds until Junhui’s the first to blink away.

“Do you?” he repeats, quieter this time.

“It’s just… just easier to clean up.” Wonwoo excuses.

In his head, Junhui hears a crash. There’s glass everywhere and he needs to pick it up. He shouldn’t care if he bleeds. He needs to clean up the mess before someone else comes and gets hurt. Junhui just thinks it’s too late. They’re both in the same room and standing on the shards of glass.

Junhui notices the anxiety in Wonwoo’s eyes and there’s nothing more that he wants to do than get rid of that.

“Okay.” He replies.

Junhui immediately flips them around, now sitting on Wonwoo’s lap, grinding both their cocks against one another. Wonwoo hisses at the feeling. Junhui leans over to get a condom but not before looking over Wonwoo’s body, appreciating it silently with his hands soothing over the lines of muscle. He quickly unwraps the condom and slips it on but not without giving Wonwoo’s hard cock a tug. 

Junhui raises himself a little bit as he grabs the shaft of Wonwoo’s cock in his hand. He slides Wonwoo’s cock between his asscheeks, allowing the lube from his hole to wet it before taking the small bottle and squirting whatever is left down his crack, letting it fall on Wonwoo’s dick.

Wonwoo lets a small groan slip out between his lips. He gets louder when Junhui teases him by slipping the head of his cock inside. Junhui always liked it wet and he took note a long time ago that Wonwoo would indulge in this as well. Junhui hummed as he continued the movements, looking down at an exasperated Wonwoo.

“Stop fucking teasing,” Wonwoo complained.

In another time, Junhui would laugh and prolong it even more, driving him wild. However, he’s not in the mood to play around with him, scared that one wrong move would end this prematurely. So Junhui listens to him and finally sits down on his cock in one go, loud moans coming out of both men.

Wonwoo’s hands shoot out to grab onto Junhui’s thick thighs, fingers pressing tightly on hot skin. The thought of there being marks left after all this is over makes Junhui’s stomach flutter a bit. He grinds his hips, allowing himself to adjust before moving any further. Junhui’s mouth opens slightly at the feeling of Wonwoo inside him and he has to stop himself from closing his eyes.

“How are you always so tight?” Wonwoo moans out, chest moving up and down.

Junhui plants his hands on Wonwoo’s pecs, “Still don’t believe me when I say you’re the only one fucking me?” Then he starts moving.

Junhui looks down at Wonwoo’s face, thighs straining at every time he bounces himself up and down on his cock. Wonwoo had closed his eyes, losing himself in the wet sensation of Junhui’s tight hole. The sound of skin slapping on skin echoed throughout the room, the bed creaking each time Junhui drops down. It sounded like something straight out of a fantasy.

“Hm? You like that?” Junhui breathes out shakily. “Like my tight ass?”

“ _Fuck,_ baby,” Wonwoo says in return, positioning himself so he is now sitting up, face-to-face with the love of his life. He wraps his hands around Junhui’s slim waist, loving how he can feel his stomach tighten every time Wonwoo’s cock is angled just right inside him. “You look so pretty bouncing on my cock like that.”

Junhui whimpers at his words, hips stuttering at the dirtiness, “Only do this for you.”

“Yeah?” Wonwoo groans at his words, possessiveness starting to overcome him.

Junhui nodded, fluttering his eyes as he wraps his arms around Wonwoo’s broad shoulders. His head falls on Wonwoo’s shoulder as his ex-boyfriend fucks him harder into a more submissive headspace, wet and open lips mouthing along his neck, “It’s always only been you. Nobody else.”

At this, Wonwoo manages to flip them around in the small space. During this, his cock slips out of Junhui making the man underneath him whimper at the loss of him. Wonwoo quiets him down with soft kisses to his reddening lips as he presses into him again, quickly returning to the pace that makes Junhui squirm.

Wonwoo keeps his eyes on his face. Junhui looks completely fucked out: cheeks flushed red, a bit of drool escaping his open mouth, and eyes shining, threatening to shut completely. If Wonwoo decided to thrust in harder, he’s sure the man under him would be in tears.

And that’s exactly what he wants.

“Harder, angel?” 

Junhui whines out a yes, legs wrapping around Wonwoo’s hip as he lets his arms fall on the bed, completely giving Wonwoo control. Wonwoo does just that. 

“S-so good,” Junhui manages to tell him. “Just like that.”

He pushes in deeper and thrusts in faster until the bed frame begins to creak underneath their bodies. Junhui seems to give up everything to the man on top of him; Wonwoo gladly takes and takes. Junhui finally lets his eyes close, succumbing into the sensation he is most familiar with. With Junhui’s eyes shut, Wonwoo allows himself to take note of every single detail on his face and body. He allows himself to pretend that they’re alright and nothing has changed.

The moles on Junhui’s face are the features Wonwoo loves, no, adores most. He slows down his movements to lean his lips over the mole on his left cheek, planting a gentle kiss there, then continues down to meet the moles that lie just above his upper lip. Wonwoo presses another chaste but soft kiss on the spots he has loved for years. Junhui notices this and tilts his own head up to finally catch his lips in a kiss, hands moving up his back to catch onto the small curls on the nape of Wonwoo’s neck.

“You’re so beautiful,” Wonwoo whispers into his mouth. “Always look so pretty for me, Junnie.”

Junhui’s eyes open up slightly at his words. _Always look so pretty for me, Junnie. For me._

A tear he tries to hold in manages to slip out at the same time Wonwoo moves in him a little harder than his previous thrusts. Junhui has never outright said it but he had always liked the little spews of possessiveness Wonwoo showed once in a while, especially during sex, “Y-yours,” he hiccups out and swallows his pride for his next words.

“You’re mine, right?” Because fuck it, if Wonwoo can pretend Junhui is his for the night, then Junhui can do just the same. The difference is his words are sharp and they cut at Wonwoo’s heart like a knife. “Always.” Wonwoo moans out.  


Junhui continues, “No one makes me feel like you do--!” A quick gasp interrupts him as he feels his stomach tighten, a sign that he’s close. 

Junhui moves his eyes along Wonwoo’s face, wanting to remember every single thing about him. One hand moves up to hold onto his wavy locks properly as the other moves timidly, grabbing Wonwoo’s chin to keep their eyes on each other. He just wants him to trust him again. Junhui opens his mouth to speak the best he can, “No one else is fucking me. No one. J-just you.”

With the way Wonwoo dives back in again to capture his lips, Junhui thinks that this is an unspoken way of him saying _I believe you._ Junhui opens his mouth slightly, allowing Wonwoo’s tongue to press onto his and swallow his whimpers as his hips grind into Junhui’s.

“Wonwoo, I’m close,” Junhui whispers against his lips when they separate. At this, Wonwoo sits up slightly to grip his thighs a little harder, the sound of skin hitting sound getting louder and wetter. Wonwoo then moves his hand towards Junhui’s dick, palming the wet head of his cock. He uses his fingers to spread the pre-come down his shaft to allow for an easier glide. Junhui lets out a loud moan, “So good. Faster, please,”

“Who’s making you feel like this?” Wonwoo mouths into his neck, quiet enough only for the both of them to hear. Junhui’s stomach drops at his words, loving how assertive the man on top of him sounds. “Who’s fucking you like this, baby? Hm?”

A shaky sigh slips out of Junhui, “Y-you, Wonwoo, it’s you.”

At his response, Wonwoo takes one of Junhui’s hands in his free one and positions them beside his head, their fingers intertwining. Wonwoo’s grip tightens on his hand and Junhui’s cock as Junhui’s shaky moans progress into louder and needier whines. “God, you’re so beautiful like this, baby. All for me,” Wonwoo breathes out and Junhui nods, allowing to believe each other’s words.

Praises slipping from Wonwoo’s mouth mix in with Junhui’s jumbled demands of _harder, faster,_ and _don’t stop_ ’s; Wonwoo hangs onto every word, mesmerized and completely in love with the masterpiece that is Junhui beneath him. Too encaptivated with the way he feels Junhui’s cock twitch in his hand, too taken by the way Junhui tears up as he manages out to let out a strangled _I’m coming_ as Wonwoo relentlessly pounds into him and moves his hand along his shaft, too enticed by the way Junhui arches his back with a shaky moan of his name as he releases white all over Wonwoo’s hand and his lower stomach. Too in love.

Wonwoo frees his hands once Junhui begins to twitch in sensitivity, body going limp as he lets Wonwoo take and take, letting out weak moans every time Wonwoo pushes in to reach his climax. Wonwoo wraps his arms around Junhui’s waist as he noses along his throat, mouth pressing soft kisses onto the hot skin.

“C’mon baby, come for me,” Junhui ushers as he weakly moves his hips to meet Wonwoo’s quick thrusts.

Too in love.

“I got you.” Junhui whispers into his ear.

Too in love.

“I love you.” Wonwoo whispers back, hips stuttering as he releases inside the condom, hugging Junhui’s sweaty body tight against his own.

In his head, Wonwoo hears a crash. There’s glass everywhere and he needs to pick it up. He shouldn’t care if he bleeds. He needs to clean up the mess before someone else comes and gets hurt. Wonwoo just knows it’s too late. They’re both in the same room but he’s standing on the shards of glass.

Quiet. The only thing that can be heard is their heavy breathing. Neither move from their position, tangled together as one.

Too in love.

Wonwoo is the first to move, gently slipping out of Junhui and avoiding his hazy eyes that follow each movement as he lies still. When Junhui takes note that Wonwoo is looking for his own clothes, he manages to snap out of his sated state.

“W-where are you going?” Junhui asks.

“Home.”

“What?” Junhui quickly sits up. “You’re not gonna take care of me? You’re not gonna stay?” He feels like he’s talking a mile a minute.

Wonwoo scoffs as he pulls on his sweatpants after finding his underwear, “You seem perfectly fine, Junnie.”

“What is wrong with you?” Junhui spits out. “Why are you being a huge dick right now? I wouldn’t have let you fuck me if I knew you were gonna leave straight after as if I was nothing to you!”

Wonwoo tugs on his shirt before snapping his head towards him, _“Nothing to me? Nothing?”_

Junhui continues to glare at him as he attempts to cover himself up, not liking the way Wonwoo is fully dressed before him while he’s naked. On the other hand, Wonwoo has to stop himself from staring at the gorgeous man.

Too in love.

Wonwoo lets out a dry laugh, “And here I thought I was the stupid one after what just happened.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“I mean,” Wonwoo continues. “I _literally_ just told you I still love you and you have the audacity to think you mean nothing to me.”

He’s not ready for this conversation. Not now. Not ever.

“I can’t do what you want me to do,” Junhui says slowly as he looks down.

“I’m not asking you to do anything.”

“You are,” Junhui’s voice begins to shake. “I can’t love you back.”

Wonwoo was always a hopeful person when it came to Junhui. A little optimistic, others would say, “You _can’t_ or you _don’t?_ There has to be something left, right?”

“I don’t know.” Junhui tears up.

“Look at me,” Wonwoo gently says.

Junhui brings watery eyes to meet his Wonwoo’s. They look soft despite the conversation they just had.

“I love you.”

Junhui begins to cry, bringing his palms to his eyes to try and stop the tears, “I’m s-sorry.”

Wonwoo is thrown back to the night they broke up. Nothing’s changed. Doomed to repeat this cycle forever as long as Wonwoo still loves him. But he is so tired.

Too in love.

“This is the last time, Junhui. I’m done. You’re hurting me.”

It takes all of Wonwoo’s strength to open that door and leave him behind. Soft cries and apologies spill from Junhui’s mouth. An _“I’ll be better, I’ll do better,”_ pulls at Wonwoo’s heart before he shuts the door closed.

Too in love with someone who isn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> fin.
> 
> so, i don't know how some of you will see it but i think of it as an open ending. partly because i want you guys to decide for yourself what you think happens next and partly because i might want to circle back to this myself and touch on some few things i didn't really go in depth with. like..what made jun fall out of love with wonu? is there a way to fix it?
> 
> but idk..i want to avoid dragging this out when it took me like a year to find the motivation to finish this LOL and you know what..sometimes ppl /just/ fall out of love. like there's not an extreme backstory to it so *shrugs* SO YEAH
> 
> thank you for reading as always and take care <3


End file.
